In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, probe inspection for evaluating the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device is performed. The probe inspection is performed to evaluate the electrical characteristics by bring a probe needle of a probe card into contact with an electrode of the semiconductor device formed on a semiconductor substrate, inputting an electrical signal from a tester part to each semiconductor device, and observing an electrical signal outputted corresponding to the inputted electrical signal. At the time of the probe inspection, an interface apparatus for electrically connecting the probe card and the tester part may be used.
As connection structure between an interface apparatus and a probe card, for example, a contact structure between a pogo pin and an electrode pad has been adopted. However, in order to ensure an electrical connection, a fitting structure for fitting male-structured and female-structured connectors with each other may be used. In this case, for example, it is necessary to collectively fit a plurality of connectors provided at the side of the interface apparatus to a plurality of connectors provided at the side of the probe card. This requires high alignment accuracy and high processing accuracy. Also, as the number of connectors increases, the load becomes higher for connection.
As a mechanism for collectively connecting a plurality of connectors, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-505836) discloses an interface apparatus in which a connector has clearance applied in a direction perpendicular to an axial direction of the connector. However, the mechanism of Patent Document 1 has a disadvantage in that the position of the connector becomes unstable due to the clearance, which makes it difficult to align the connectors with high accuracy.
Meanwhile, the probe card needs to be appropriately exchanged depending on the type of semiconductor wafer. As such, it is necessary to consider the existence of an instrument error when the probe card is connected to the tester part. This further makes it difficult to align when a plurality of connectors provided at the side of the interface apparatus is fitted to a plurality of connectors provided at the side of the probe card.